Meadow Bird
by Gabriela Aviva
Summary: "Sleep well in the grass, Drift into the white land." Denmark knocks on Netherlands's door in desperate need of comfort


The knock on the door was sudden, it echoed through the hallway, startling Jan awake. It was barely past midnight. He cautiously got up to walk toward the door, peering into the peep hole.

Of course.

"Mathias. What are you doing here?"

He stood in the door frame examining Denmark, rolling his tired eyes. The Dane kept quite and held his head low.

No answer.

"Mathias, I'm not going to keep my door open, I can feel my heating bill creeping on my back."

He assumed the Dane was here after a bar crawl, intoxicated out of his mind like always, but the scent of liquor wasn't lingering in the air. It wasn't until Mathias raised his head that Jan realized something was wrong. Denmark's eyes were glazed over, bloodshot and empty- not an expression he ever saw him wear.

"... I can't be alone tonight." Mathias's voice gruff and low.

Netherlands gave a nod and silently invited him in, closing the door and taking his coat.

Denmark's presence in the room hung like a ghost, looming in the dark. His hair matted down, his face hollow, only slightly brightened by the subtle blue light coming from the television.

"Get comfortable wherever you want." Jan didn't know what to do and the invitation to "get comfortable" wasn't ever part of his dialogue.

"I would like to lay down again."

"Er... alright? I suppose you can lay down in my bed, I don't have any spares." Netherlands never let anyone enter his room in outdoor clothing, cringing at the thought but kept his word to accommodate his friend. To his surprise, Mathias started taking off his shoes and placing them near the front of the house before standing silently waiting for Jan to lead him there.

Denmark sat down on the edge of the bed and rigidly stared at a single, unassuming point on the wall. Jan was left standing at the foot of the bed looking at his friend with uncharacteristic worry but snapped out of it when he realized Mathias was shaking. His hazy mind provided him with the idea to get a blanket from the closet to cover him. He placed it over the Danes shoulders and sat down next to him. His aloof nature and general distant attitude weren't an asset in dealings like this.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

There was a deafening silence. Mathias was physically there, yes, but he wasn't mentally there- his eyes continuously starting at the empty wall. The sight of Denmark like this wretched Jan's heart and in an act of bodily defiance he reached over and pulled the Dane into a hug, head hidden from Netherlands eyes. Mathias began heaving sobs as soon as his focus was broken- lungs rattling with exhaustion and cheeks on fire from constantly wiping tears away.

Was there something he missed in their conversation not two days ago? Denmark was never in such poor shape, never a scowl or even a frown- where was this pool of emotion flowing from?

Hours ticked by, punctuated by Denmark's sobs. Jan stood quiet guard holding him and providing tissue when needed. Still, no explanation of the onslaught of dispare came- just hollow howls of pain into the night.

The tears had stopped and the breath had calmed. Mathias unravelled himself from Netherlands and asked if he could take a hot shower, informing Jan that it would be his first in a week. He lead the Dane into the bathroom and handed him a clean towel to use after he was done.

"Take your time."

Jan went to make Mathias something to easy to eat, assuming he hadn't fed himself if he didn't shower. He warmed up soup he had frozen and poured it into a big glass for ease of consumption and headed back into the bedroom where it smelt like his hoppy soap. From the shower arose a sweet yet simple song, muffled by the stunning water-

"Nuku... Nuku... Nurmilintu..."

Mathias had an angelic voice, at least to Jan. He knew his singing well, babysitting with him for various memories of the large nordic family.

"Väsy... väsy... västäräkki..."

He left the soup on the nightstand next to his bed and moved toward the bathroom, wanting to hear more clearly what the Dane was singing.

"Nuku... nurmelle... hyvälle..."

The sound was haunting. Long pauses and drawn out endings. He knew this wasn't Danish, there were no harsh guttural vocalisations.

"Vaivu... maalle... valkialle..."

Every note was sang carefully, keeping his voice centred between the words. Jan finally remembered where he had heard the song.

When Sweden took in Sealand with Tino, Mathias was the one to stay over on nights when the two had to leave for flights to meetings. Sealand was a very fussy sleeper as a baby, never getting comfortable, twisting and turning practically tumbling out of the bassinet Berwald constructed. The only thing that would calm him down was Finland softly singing to him. So, when Denmark was left to care for Peter he needed to have the key to a peaceful night and asked Tino to write out the words to the lullaby as well as listen in to learn the tune. One day when Mathias wanted to have Jan over while taking care of Peter he heard the Dane singing the lullaby through the door, diligently singing until the baby stilled and fell asleep.

"Pääskynen... peäalusen."

The water ceased. The singing stopped.


End file.
